Wake Up Calls
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: 6th story in the Kintobor and Brody Files. It's been a month since Sam had slipped into her coma. Sophia has suggested a possible cure in Knothole. R&R please!


Chapter 6: Wake Up Calls

It was a month after Sam had slipped into her coma. Snively was in his hut listening to some of Sam's songs. She would record them and have them sent to him. His favorite one was 'Suddenly' because it described the situation at the time.

A blue aura appeared and revealed Sam's friends. All four had sad looks on their faces.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Something that everyone should hear," Morgan said solemnly. They went outside and rang the bell in the middle of Knothole. Within five minutes, everyone was in front of them, Shadow and Rouge included.

"I assume you all know Sam," Alex said. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"A month ago, something tragic happened. She is in a coma," she continued.

"What?" Snively asked shockingly.

"All core Freedom Fighters go straight to the War Room," Erika ordered.

-------

Ten minutes later, the Sailor Senshi, Snively, Rouge, Shadow, and the Freedom Fighters were in the War Room.

"Ever since Christmas, she hadn't been herself. It was definitely noticeable after she stopped eating, sleeping, or smiling. After a while, she refused music. She's never in

her life refused to sing, play her guitar, or write lyrics before," Alicia said.

"We knew when she refused music, that it was worse than we thought," she continued.

"She's been on bed-rest for the past seven weeks," Morgan added.

"The king won't listen to us or her sister, Sophia," Erika said. Just then, a blue aura appeared to reveal a girl who looked similar to Sam but had green eyes and her red hair was in a topknot--something Sam never really did.

"I've got a plan," Sophia said. "The Senshi and I will bring Sam here. I have this theory that she'll wake up here," she continued. "When she wakes up, the guards and Dad will come. We will tell Dad our idea. Then, she'll be able to marry Snively, and I'll be first-in-line for the throne," Sophia concluded.

-----

King Raciel was in Sam's room watching her. The palace had seemed so quiet without Sam's joyous spirit ringing from every possible direction. Now that she's been in a coma, everything had seemed so quiet. Her immune system refused everything the doctors had to offer. Sophia appeared in the doorway.

"I was in Knothole telling them what happened to Sam," she said before he could ask where she had been.

"Why should they know?" Raciel asked.

"There are people who care about her there. The Sailor Senshi, the Freedom Fighters, and I have a theory," Sophia replied.

"You do, do you?" Raciel said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we do," Sophia answered. She then started to tell Raciel of their theory.

-------

The Freedom Fighters, Snively and the Sailor Senshi were waiting for Sophia to return. Sonic, as usual, was the first to become impatient.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, just chill out. She has to convince her dad that this will work," Erika said. Sophia reappeared before them.

"Well?" Rouge asked.

"He approved of it. She's coming tomorrow," Sophia said.

-------

The next day, everyone waited in Snively's hut, eager for Sam to arrive. The familiar blue aura appeared suddenly. Sophia, an unconscious Sam, Raciel, several guards, and a doctor were the ones in the aura.

"Sam!" Snively said, rushing to her side. What he saw horrified him. She was incredibly pale, thin enough to see her bones, and worst of all, she looked like she was almost dead. Sophia laid Sam on Snively's bed and looked at him with a melancholy look.

"Let's leave him to her for a few hours," Sophia said. Raciel nodded and he, the doctor, and the guards left in a blue aura.

Sophia, the Sailor Senshi, and Freedom Fighters also left. Snively sat down by Sam and started to stroke her hair.

-------

"I can't believe how bad she looks," Sally said quietly.

"Imagine seeing her like that everyday and getting worse," Sophia said.

"It's just so hard to see someone so lively and energetic look so dead," Rouge said.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Shadow asked doubtingly.

"It should," Sophia said, though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

-------

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon. Snively had fallen asleep because he didn't get much sleep the previous night. He woke up to see a pair of blue eyes that looked like they were full of pain and sorrow.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Snively? How did you get here? And how long have I been asleep?" Sam asked.

"You're awake, and that's all that matters," Snively said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, not knowing of the events of the past month.

"Sam, you've been in a coma for a month," Snively told her. "You're at my hut right now," he continued. He started telling Sam her sister's idea.

By the time he was finished, she looked more alive and like she understood everything.

"Guess what?" she asked, leaning against him.

"What?" he said, smiling. She held up her left hand to reveal her engagement ring.

Snively recognized it immediately. Sophia and the others walked in.

"Sam!" Sophia cried. She ran over and hugged Sam.

"What's up, sis?" Sam asked. Raciel and the guards returned with surprised looks.

"Samantha, you're awake," Raciel said happily.

"See? I told you it would work," Sophia said proudly.

"Dad?" Sophia asked. "I was wondering if it was possible if Sam and I switched

our orders," she continued.

"It's possible, but why would you want to?" Raciel asked.

"Sam never wanted the throne in the first place, and I had always wanted it," Sophia said.

"I'll see what I can do. You need to be home by eleven tonight, Samantha," Raciel said before he and the guards left. The others left Sam and Snively alone so they could talk.

-------

It was almost dinnertime and neither Sam nor Snively had left the other's side. Mainly because they didn't try and didn't know if Sam could.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten for about a month you know," Snively asked.

"Now that you mention it, no," Sam replied.

"Oh. Do you want to go to the Mess Hall to see everyone?" he said.

"Sure," Sam said excitedly. She tried to stand but fell back onto the bed.

"I guess I need to learn how to walk," she said jokingly. For the next half hour, they were trying to get Sam used to walking and standing again. It was about 6:30 before they went to the Mess Hall. When they walked in, they were greeted by cheers. Sam and Snively were a little stunned, to say the least.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You guys getting married is what's goin' on," Sonic said. Snively and Sam got their dinner and sat with the core Freedom Fighters.

"Actually Sonic, we never said that," Sam said.

"But Sophia said that you two had a plan," Sally said, confused.

"We did. But that was before I got depressed. Ever since then, we never tried to do it," Sam informed them.

Sophia came up with an armload of books.

"Where have you been?" Snively asked, pulling Sam to him so that Sophia could sit.

"Researching. Sam, do you remember how we wanted to get our orders switched?" Sophia replied.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"I talked to Dad and he said it's possible," Sophia said.

"I know. I was there," Sam said. "I've been in the library looking for any info I could find. As you can tell, I did," she continued.

"What did y'all find?" Bunnie asked.

"Exactly what they need," Sophia proudly said. She started showing everyone what she found.

--------

Raciel was pacing around in the Throne Room. He didn't actually think Sophia would be right.

"What time is it?" he asked a guard.

"6:45," the guard answered.

"Do you wish for me to send for her?" the guard asked.

"No. She still has four hours and fifteen minutes," Raciel replied.

"What's the matter? You looked troubled," the guard said.

"I am. Simon, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Raciel asked.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. Raciel proceeded to tell him.

-------

The Freedom Fighters, Sam, and Snively were in the Mess Hall until ten till nine. They were catching up on each other's lives.

"Sam, it's about nine. Shouldn't you be heading back?" Sally asked.

"No, Dad said to be back by eleven," Sam answered.

"So you're saying you have plenty of time," Snively asked slyly.

"Yeah. Okay, what are you thinking?" she asked in false suspicion.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. Raciel and the guards appeared…again. Snively could feel Sam stiffen a little when she saw who was there.

"Sophia, I've considered your idea, and I give you and Samantha permission to switch orders," Raciel forcedly said.

"Also, Samantha, since you're second in line, you can marry anyone you please, royalty or not," he continued. Sam's eyes widened and then went narrow.

"Alright, who died?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I've thought about it, and after you came out of your coma, I didn't feel right about keeping you from your happiness. So, you, Snively, may have my daughter's, Samantha, hand in marriage," Raciel said.

Sam and Snively looked at each other, unsure of what just happened. Then, Sam got up and hugged Raciel.

"Thanks, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to us," Sam said with tears of happiness. She went to Snively and hugged him.

"Now, what did I say about tears?" he asked teasingly.

"They don't suit my personality at all," she said, giggling towards the end. Raciel and the guards hung around for a while before leaving.

"Samantha, you need to be at the palace in ten minutes," Raciel said before leaving.

"Sam, what ever happened to your apartment?" Snively asked.

"Oh, I sold it," Sam replied. She and Snively left the Mess Hall and walked to Snively's hut.

"I really missed you," Sam said quietly so that she didn't wake anyone that was trying to sleep.

"I missed you too," Snively said, just as quiet. They were at his door and went inside. Sam, not really knowing what to do, closed the door and stood in front of him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, but a long, intense kiss.

He was confused at her action at first but soon fell into it. They stayed like that for a minute or so. They broke off, gasping a little.

"What was that for?" Snively asked.

"Just something I wanted to give you ever since I woke up," Sam replied with a sly smile. She looked at the clock.

"I gotta go. I'll come back tomorrow. We need to start planning our wedding," she said.

"See ya," she said before disappearing in a blue aura. Snively smiled. It feels so much better to know she'll be around, he thought.

-------

Sam appeared in the Throne Room singing. Sophia was in the room and looked at Sam curiously.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, because everything feels perfect right now," Sam replied in a singsong voice.

"I think I'm going to write a song," she continued.

"You go do that," Sophia said with a smile.

"I will," Sam said before leaving the room. She passed Raciel and Simon.

"It looks like to me you made the right decision," Simon said.

"It appears I have," Raciel replied. It looked like there was peace. At least,

for the time being.


End file.
